To see beyond
by kagome-sess
Summary: They only see the cold in them will they see beyond the ice?sesskago
1. Chapter 1

ok hey every one please tell me if you like and think i should keep this story and if you do please give me lots of reviews if not. I will take that as a"this story sucks" .So please review and tell me what you think!

* * *

Higurashi kagome is my name it all started when I turned 14, the day I took a turn to were my life was going. I was always the bad girl that kids think are cool boys think are sexy and teacher feel sorry for, I mean I started when I was in second grad I repeated then in the forth grad I started to ditch. I it went on to I think 5th grad then they found out and I stopped for a while. At list still I went to middle school as a six grader I was pretty good still but that was just the start because I got into lots of fights the funny think is that the only fight was about me trying to help a friend that is still I found out she wasn't really a friend you could count on. That was stupid because then the girls turn to me and all the friends that were support to have by back like I had there turn on me. They said they were sorry and made friends with the girls. Me I couldn't just say oh I am sorry because I had way to much pried so guess what I made my first middle school enemy. Not only that the friends that did stay were still there friends so when they came to fight me. I always stood alone with nobody by my side. We never really did fight at lest not really hurting any body's body just by words or she got all the people I thought my friend to leave me. Then when I was a 7th grader I started to ditch a lot again and got my parents in big trouble because I wasn't going to school. But, that didn't stop me I didn't do it as often as I did but, I still left sometimes. When I didn't leave I would talk back to by teacher or make funny of them. Then when I was about to go in vacations in 7th grad me and the girls got in a big fight one of them pull my hair I was trying to get her of off me when a teacher came she stopped as but, before I left I just had to get a punch in to the other girls face so I turn around gave her a good blow on the face. The teacher try to move me so I gave her a good one to on the gut but, that wasn't a really good idea because guess what I got kick out. So I had to go to a new school one I was looking through the inter net looking at japans ancient pitchers, by the way did I tell I love every thing of ancient Japan except how tried the woman but, every thing else I love like kimonos and swords man ship and you know the traditional staff anyways I found this school that would teach you martial arts. I begged by parents to put me in that school were teach not only what every school teaches but, also martial arts. My parents weren't the riches but they had there staff my father work as manger to an electronics store and my mother worked as a contact for japans shows but, she didn't dive so it was kind of hard for her to take actors to the stations. So we weren't rich but weren't poor ether anyways after I finally confines them they l let me go. It was harder then anything because most of the student have been training sin they were 5 so me a 14 year old oh miss what 8-9 years of training but, I wasn't giving up not after what I had to go through to convenes my parents. So I try hard and cot up with the rest and became A+ student but, that didn't change my lift. What change it was after I got kicked out of school every body though that I wasn't going to get any were in live so from that moment I had decided that I was going to be someone big so big that every body would know the name Higurashi Kagome. So studied and in all my classes I was the best I became a legend in that school but, that school was only middle – high school so I past with a legend of a name known to all the student and teacher I was number one but, that wasn't the end no I know very well.

And, so that was just the bagging because like I said every one would know the my know my name not only that but, while I was in that school I learn from my past mistakes of trusting your friends I became more reserved and keep to my self. No one dare to talk back to me I became cold, perfection because I had it all I was beauty, strength, and every thing I said become law at lest in that school it did. But I was going for much more that just that I was looking so that when I said some it was done and law but, for the whole world. I had past middle and high school as the best of them all and was going to keep it up. So I went to a universe but, there I deicide to into sports and again I become noon to all. I played all kinds of sports and in all I was the best even went I played agents the men but I never stopped martial arts so it all went tougher I still keep my cold mask on and I will never take it of in font of any one for I do not trust anyone because they all carry masks that can't be trusted. No one got in my way for they all fear me so they stay away witch was fine with me. The boys thought me hot, the girls wish to be me but they all keep away. Before I flinched the universe studied how to sing, model, and act. Most people would have taken years to perfect this but, it only took me one or two year before I had a manger. After I was done with the university I got the money I had save and started to designed cloths, after some months I had my own clothing line that was when I got a some one to design and make the a building I had rooms for dance, acting, singing, to model, work out, and a place were I would start the launch a new manganese. But, the top flop was all my office, in all there are 12 floors the first one is were you will see two desks who will give you a pass if you have an appointment if you walk trough the hollow you will come in were there is two guards you will show them your pass then you will slid the pass were it will be scanned. Then the door will open to the elevate doors, there are 7 elevate doors six of the elevate doors you could push the button but, the 7th will scan your finger and will only open to tree people in the all building.( ok I am going to put the floors in numbers like 1 for the first floor) 1:is the try out floor to see if any models , actors, singers, and any other kind of jobs that you are trying out for, to see if you are going to be able to do your job or not. 2:is the teacher's floor in this floor there are 4 rooms were people that didn't study acting, modeling, singing, and dancing get the chance to learn how to do it but, you must sign a paper that says, that once you have learn you will not go for another company but, will only work for this company for there years.3:is the floor were every one that works in modeling, singing, and acting must go and keep in shape but, sometimes if you have time you could go work out.4:is the launch room were if you don't what to go out you could go eat but, unlike school the fool there is pretty good.5:is were all the make up arts are there you can get your make up put on and there are also a lot of cloth from my clothing line there, so that the models can model my cloths and my actors, models, and singers can get really before show time.6:is the floor were we take pictures of models it's the mane floor were the modeling is done.7:is the floor were the singing and recoding is done.8:is the station were we launch out new moves, the actors and producers mostly work in this station.9:is were my people are working on launching the new manganese of "wonder what the big stars think".10:is the floor were all the paper work is done.11:is the meetings floor, in the meeting floor there are two meeting rooms one is to have meetings with other companies so it's really elegant and the other is normal it's for the people that in work in the company to have meets with the owner or managers the room is pretty but, not all to impress. And finally floor 12: is my floor to get to my floor you have to go to 7th elevator. You can only go in the 7th elevator if you are one of the mangers or my secretary and of course me. That takes you any were you want and is used only by the mangers or me. When you go to my floor the first thing you see is a desk in front of two big doors with what I must say one of the greatest japans design ever done before and to the side there is a restroom. So anyways ones inside there is a big black desk and chair a big window with a great view to the city out side, the walls are white with a black design thing going around the room there is a little black bar to the side a black book shelf and a black computer on the desk to the computer there is neat pile of paper stacked on the desk and to the left of the room there are to big black doors. If you open the doors it leads you to a pretty big dojo and on the side of the wall there are a whole lot of swords, daggers, bows, and guns. So here I am keep my promises and every body knows me after 10 years of nothing but, hard work I am one of the most love and know successful actress, singer, model, atelic, designer, and bines woman in Japan. So offers I am one of the riches persons in Japan but, I am also well known in other counts, I have many companies all around in the U.S, England, and some more I can't remember right now. But, you what after all this time I am still cold and reserve because it really help me to reach my goal.

(Normal Poss.)

Ms. Higurashi!

MS. HIGURASHI!

Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts by her secretary.

Yes can I help you kagura?

Kagura shivered.

Uh am yeah I was just trying to tell you that Inu Toshio from Toshio's corporation

Yes?

Well you have a meeting with him in half an hour and you told me to tell you

WHAT!

Um you know what I have to go uh well bye!

Just as kagura left the room kagome started to organs her papers

Kagome had just finished everything and was heading out the door she check her watch she had two mines to get the meet or she would be late making a run to the elevator she push the bottom.

Kagome got to the meeting room just in time.

The first thing that she saw when she got to the meeting room was a man round what his 30ths the man had long while hair.

Ms. Higurashi

Mr. Toshio

Yes well I didn't expect to see the daughter of Mrs. Higurashi

Why would you want to see my mother I thought this was going to be a bines

Meeting?

Yes that is true that is why I am asking to talk to the own of this company!

You are talk to the owner.

I do not under stand may you explain why a chilled here.

Mmmmmmmm Mr. Toshio do you know who you are talking to?

Kagura said,

This here is Higurashi Kagome the actress, model, singer, atelic, and youngest bines woman.

Thank you kagura now can we finish this meeting because as you have notice I am a very busy person

Yes Ms. Higurashi well I would like you to meet my son sesshoumaru Toshio, he will be the one that you will be working with.

* * *

plzzzzzzzzzzzzzz REVIEW! 


	2. reviews

* * *

Hey ok people since no one reviewed my frantic I will take it as "no we hate your story " and remove it on less I get at less 10 reviews I will give you all until next sat since I going some where and won't come back until then if not this story is bye bye!And I WILL get my sesshou to hunt u down!

* * *


	3. more reviews

* * *

Ok people since I didn't get 10 reviews but the ones I did get are saying they don't want it to be removed I will leave it but I am not up dating until I get my 10 review so if you like it up to you to review.

See you later people!

* * *


End file.
